far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 618 - Obsidian Mystery
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #618 - Obsidian Mystery is the six-hundred eighteenth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred twenty-seventh episode of Season 6. Video Overview West Walking Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole, gets Wolfie, and heads west. $42,256.24 is the Child's Play Charity fundraiser, and it was at all fours and twos. Kurt says that it has been over a year since FLoB-athon 2015, they may be way past 2.2 million. Kurt briefly talks about how he is walking in Beta 1.7.3, and the various things that he has found. Question: Can you fix the jittering effect that occurs in your videos? I heard it's caused by a floating point error, so I assume it's going to be hard to fix. Is there a way you can tell us how? Clarifying that the famous jitter is in the game and not the video, Kurt confirms that there is a floating point error that causes imprecise calculations of where you are. He finds a sand-filled Dungeon with some iron and bread. It appears that somebody did code in a fix to change character location to double precision, but did not remove the floating point references. Kurt says that the fix a fan found is simply delete the references to floating point, it would also keep the Far Lands in the game. Kurt thinks that eventually if for him the jitter got too extreme and unplayable he would enact the fix. Kurt shows off moving entities, and then finds a lava pool with obsidian in it but no water that would explain the obsidian's creation. A sheep looks like he's sneaking up on Kurt, and Kurt wonders about what could've happened. Kurt finds broken reeds next to ice, and understands the water's freezing. Kurt plants some more breaking some ice and decides to wait to see more ice freeze. He accidentally punches a sheep, and Wolfie kills it. Question: ASMR, automous sensory meridian response videos have been extremely popular on YouTube in recent times, have you ever watched ASMR videos, and if so do you experience the so-called tinglies? Kurt finds ASMR videos to be awkward and uncomfortable, as having somebody whisper right into your ear and make weird noises be disgusting. It more freaks him out than anything, though ASMR is an interesting phenomenon. Question: Knowing you're somewhat of a coffee and space aficionado, how long do you think it will be before somebody creates a line of space beans? He is surprised there is not already considering there is space beer and whiskey made from the descendants of wheat that's been aboard the International Space Station. Kurt thinks a lot of this is marketing as some plants don't change much in space, though some stuff like fire is really different. They grew a cabbage in space, and ate it, and they tested that out. Question: Coming from an avowed White Sox family, how do you feel about the Cubs finally making it to the World Series, or do you not really care? As a Chicagoan, it might mean a bit different to him. He thinks he can finally stop hearing from Cubs fans about the drought, but he is not much a sports fan anymore (he says conjoining two lakes). Kurt briefly explains the two baseball teams in Chicago, the White Sox who broke an extremely long drought in winning the World Series in 2005, and the Cubs are trying to end an even longer drought. Question: Since you enjoy observing the stars, do you feel have thus far missed out on all the stars and constellations only visible from the Southern Hemisphere? Kurt only knows about the Magellanic Clouds as something it would be cool to see, and of course if he lived down there he'd miss out on constellations and things from the Northern Hemisphere. Question: Do you listen to podcasts? I've really come to like some recently and imagine you could enjoy quite a few of them as well There are some Kurt thinks he could get into, but does not have the time to. When he worked in web design he had time to listen to other things that he does not really have now. Star Talk Radio, Distraction Pieces, and others he could get into. Podcasts and books are media you really have to make space for. He thinks he may need to provide some more motivation to get donations. Trivia * The end slate links to a Forza Horizon 3 (Xbox One) - EP01 - It's LDBortLady! and The NEW Building Game for Minecraft 1.11 by SethBling!.